chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Taste
| next = }} A Little Taste is the fourteenth episode of the first season and the 14th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summaryhttps://itunes.apple.com/ca/tv-season/one-minute/id560919824?i=575245533 Severide finds that he shares a familiar past with Eric Whaley, the Lieutenant who was brought into the firehouse to help out. Dawson lets Shay in on her secret, while Casey deals with family issues. Meanwhile, a bad batch of heroin on the streets has Boden and the team scrambling, while Clarice and Shay find they have a new problem to overcome. Plothttp://www.nbc.com/chicago-fire/episode-guide/season-1/593092/a-little-taste/episode-114/704076/ It's a month after Severide's experimental spinal procedure and the question on everyone's mind is... was the surgery a success? The doctor runs some final tests, and the results are in - he's cleared for duty! As good as new and ready to get back to work! Severide's shoulder isn't the only news - a very pregnant Clarice has moved in with Shay and Severide, and the three seem to function as a surprisingly happy family. Later, Dawson finally dishes to Shay on her relationship with Mills. She confesses to Shay that she really likes him, and keeping things under wraps has been hard. And NOW he wants her to meet his mom - are things moving too fast? The situation only gets weirder when Mills learns that Dawson was at Casey's mom's parole hearing. Is Mills getting played for a fool? Severide gets a warm welcome back at the station. Imagine his surprise when he finds out that the man filling in in his absence is Whaley, his ex-fiance's brother. Clearly the relationship is strained; things didn't end well with Severide and "Renee #1," and Whaley refuses to accept any apologies. Shay and Dawson get a call for a number of fatal heroin overdoses, which Dawson's brother Antonio is leading the investigation on. Each overdose is approached as a potential homicide - some suspicious gang activity is afoot, and something isn't quite right with this heroin. Antonio's getting mixed up in some dangerous business, and Dawson's worried that he's in too deep with this case. Dawson decides to stop overthinking things and texts Mills to let him know that she's ready to meet his mom. But apparently her text was sent to the wrong person! Casey approaches Dawson the next day asking what her text was all about. Dawson is humiliated and has no choice to admit that that text was meant for someone else. Casey gets the picture and walks off, hurt. Casey's thrilled to have his mom home now that she's out on probation. But there are a few rules she needs to abide by, namely a curfew of 9 p.m. Things start out smoothly enough, but it gets rocky when she leaves unannounced to meet one of her "pen pals" for dinner. Matt's worried that his mom is acting out and will end up right back in jail. Herrmann's latest investment adventure is buying an old rundown bar. He claims the deal is amazing - too good to pass up! He just needs two more investors and the bar is theirs. After an impassioned speech to the station asking for a helping hand, Dawson surprises everyone by saying she's in. Otis does at well. The deal is signed! The tension between Severide and Whaley finally boils over, and the two end up in a screaming match at the station. Whaley reveals that after Severide dumped Renee, she went out drinking, got in a car crash and ended up in a coma for three months. But apparently, Whaley's got the facts all wrong, and Shay tells Whaley what really went down since Severide won't reveal the truth himself. Renee hooked up with her ex before the wedding, so Severide called off the ceremony. In the wake of the car crash, he didn't want to dump more grief on the family, so he took the hit for their breakup. Before Severide has a chance to get mad at Shay, Shay gets some big news: Clarice's baby is coming! They all rush to the hospital, and Clarice gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. Clarice's soon-to-be ex-husband Daniel shows up to meet his son, but doesn't stay for long. His flighty behavior is explained when Shay and Clarice get served papers immediately after he leaves - he's suing for full custody. Dawson runs into her brother Antonio as he's leaving the hospital. He's stressing because his drug informant bolted, but there's clearly something else weighing very heavily on him. He leaves Dawson for the parking lot, but as soon as he's at his car he gets shot in a drive by! Dawson rushes to his side, cradling her wounded brother, calling out for help. Casthttp://www.tvrage.com/Chicago_Fire/episodes/1065267853 Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Joe Minoso as Joe Cruz * Yuri Sardarov as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Christian Stolte as Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Kathleen Quinlan as Nancy Casey * Jon Sedaas Detective Antonio Dawson * Shane McRae as Eric Whaley * Mike Starr as Arthur * Victor Slezak as Rick Savrinn * Shiri Appleby as Clarice Carthage * Brian Plocharczyk as Man Co-Guest Stars * Hanna Dworkin as Kedrick * Randy Flagleras Capp * Stef Tovar as Daniel * William Smillie as Hadley * Cheryl Graeff as Doctor * James Earl Jones III as Hotel Manager * Michael Weber as Naked Man * Rae Gray as Victoria * Rich Komenich as Stephanidies * Tiffany Cox as Paulina Uncredited Trivia References/Sources Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes